ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Galaxy Quest
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale This film may draw parallels from Star Trek, just like all the rest listed at Star Trek parodies (film), which is why there is already a section dedicated to Galaxy Quest in that article. There is nothing that says that that section of that article can't be expanded more. Additionally several sections are "heavily borrowed" from wikipedia. --Alan 19:50, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Discussion * Borrowed from elsewhere or not, I'm not too bothered... if that is the case, then those will have to be addressed on the copyright vio page. However, as much as it may be influenced, it's still a parody. And just as with fan fiction, we don't have separate articles for parodies, and collect them all in one place. Merge the useful, non-copyright vio stuff, and redirect. -- Sulfur 19:53, 30 May 2007 (UTC) * Merge & redirect to Star Trek parodies (film). It's not an official Star Trek production or product, and it already had a section at the film parodies page. A slight expansion of that section is the way to go, but we can't keep an individual page on the film. As for the parts that were taken from Wikipedia, delete those from the article and its history before it is merged. --From Andoria with Love 21:59, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Why Maybe you'd understand my side better if I said why I created the page. I made this article because I think it's not simply a parody of Star Trek like Saturday Night Live or Spaceballs but represents what Star Trek has become to our society. It is a social commentary on just how much Star Trek has affected everyone. is not simply another episode with two aliens fighting. It is a symbol of racism in America and how it affects people. It was a way to present racism to America that would take out their own personal biases and present it in a way so people could look at it from a different perspective. I believe that's what Galaxy Quest is to Star Trek. It's a way for Trekkies to look at Star Trek without being Trekkies. A way for people to step outside of their bodies and look at themselves in a different point of view. Which is exactly what Star Trek is. Star Trek has always been about taking situations and problems in our society and presenting them in a way that removes our prejudices and biases. That's what Galaxy Quest is. It did to Star Trek what Star Trek has done to so many other things. It represents everything that Star Trek set out to do and what it accomplished and presents it in a 102 minute movie. It's not just a funny movie with Star Trek references like Spaceballs. The movie itself was made in the way Star Trek was. It's Star Trek's Star Trek. Galaxy Quest is pure Star Trek. --ARTaylor 21:44, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution Merged with Star Trek parodies (film) and redirected to the already-existing section on that film. --From Andoria with Love 18:21, 4 June 2007 (UTC)